Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki
Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki '(Which means ''One Night to go along with the others) is a mage part of the Blue Pegasus Guild as well as leader of The Trimens (composed of Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Thylm). Personality Like the rest of his group he is a womanizer and pretty effeminate but unlike them, no where near of handsome though he thinks of himself as such. Regardless the other three call him aniki (brother). He and Erza Scarlet apparently have some history together much to her disgust and he constantly continues to hit on her. Ichiya is also as cowardly as he is vain. Synopsis Oración Seis arc He explains the situation to the representatives of the guild alliance (Fairy Tail Guild, Lamia Scale Guild, and Cait Shelter Guild) as well as who the Oración Seis are. However its later revealed that the Oración Seis member Angel defeated him sometime before the meeting of the guilds and took on his guise. The real Ichiya appears after the Oración Seis kidnap Wendy Marvell and Jura Nekis and he manage to save the others, beat up pretty badly but able to move around due to his pain reliving perfume which he uses on the others in the alliance. The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis's base and rescue Wendy and Happy who were both taken by Brain. Ichiya goes off on his own and runs into a few thugs from the Dark Guild, Naked Mummy (whom the Oración Seis allied themselves to), rather then fight though he cowardly begs for his life. Later he shown capture and tied to a stick like a piece of meat, all the while trying to bargain with the thugs to let him go. After Nirvana is activated by Brain and form into a walking entity, Ichiya is shown hanging from one of the towers, still tied to a pole and having been abandoned by his captors. Later, when Nirvana is activated, Ichiya is still suspended from one of Nirvana's legs. After Zero awakens, Ichiya is still stuck and claims he cannot help because of that. But despite this (silly) obstacles, He managed to reach and destroy one of the Nirvana's legs by his Power Perfume ability. As he succeeds, he reveals he has to use the bathroom, but a magic barrier made by Rahal forbids him from going. As Rahal takes Hoteye and Gérard Fernandes, Ichiya fights alongside Natsu Dragneel and the others to save Gérard to make Erza happy. However, her pleas make him stop. As he learns Cait Shelter's secret, he leads the Trimens back to Blue Pegasus. Edoras Arc Ichiya (Nichiya) is first introduced as an exceed, being the captain of the army in Extalia. He first wakes up Charle and Happy, congratulating and telling them about their plan that sent 100 exceed eggs down to Earthland to capture the dragon slayers. After Charle and Happy run off and escape, disbelieving for the news, Nichiya raises the alarm and declare the two as "fallen". He is then seen leading an army to capture Charle and Happy after they've escaped in the air, but they are suddenly hindered by Faust activating code ETD, which traps Nichiya and his soldiers. Nichiya then screams that the Queen will not let this matter go, before being converted with his soldiers into a giant cat-shaped lacrima. Edoras Ichiya The Edoras version of Ichiya is called Nichiya. He's the captain of Extalia's Imperial Guard. Magic Perfume Magic Ichiya seems to use magical perfume as his spells. This seem to be pretty useful but so far none of his spells are offensive. All of his perfumes thus far are passive and somewhat cowardly. Erza has said he is a powerful mage, however, he has yet to show his "power". He also has a good sense of smell, he can tell whether a mage has good or rare magic. * '''Healing Perfume: A perfume Ichiya uses to heal himself and others around him. * Paralyzing Perfume: A perfume Ichiya uses to paralyze his enemies so he doesn't have to fight them. * Power Perfume: A perfume that causes Ichiya to gain muscles in his body. Trivia * According to his bio, Ichiya is the only "ugly" member of Blue Pegasus. * His counterpart in Edolas is shown to be part of the Exceed race. Category:Characters Category:Blue Pegasus Members